The Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC) Cellular Therapy Core (CTC) consists of the clinical Cell Therapy Laboratory (CTL) in the Weinberg Building and the Process Optimization Laboratory (POL), a designated lab space in the Bunting-Blaustein Cancer Research Building for translational scale-up studies. This Core supports investigator sponsored clinical trials. These include technology transfer from the research laboratory to the clinical setting, scale up and validation studies. The staff within this laboratory has extensive experience in all aspects of cellular therapy including cGMP Phase l/ll manufacturing for autologous products, cGTP manufacturing of blood and bone marrow for transplantation, stem cell biology expertise, immunotherapy expertise and clinical experience in transplantation and cellular therapies. There is extensive QA/QC and regulatory experience for the development of products and compliance with FDA regulations. Staff in this Core also provide assistance in the preparation of regulatory documents including IND applications. Lay: The Cellular Therapy Core provides a critical service to cancer researchers by helping turn their promising laboratory findings into new cancer therapies that can treat patients. The Core staff work in a controlled laboratory with specialized equipment where they process and freeze blood-based stem cells for patients enrolled in clinical trials.